


Falling And Falling (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Character Death, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Reveal, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sad, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Marinette was falling. Falling to the ground and she couldn't stop it."MARINETTE!"





	Falling And Falling (The World)

Marinette was falling. Falling to the ground and she couldn't stop it. He yoyo was gone, and her transformation dropped. She saw Chat, still trying to fight the Akuma's hold on him. 

"NO! MARINETTE!" He knew who I was. Now everyone knew. 

Falling and falling, never knowing when it would end. She was staring at the clear blue sky, at the sun that reminded her so much of his smile. 

"MARINETTE!" she heard his desperate cry again. 

_I'm sorry, Chat. I'm so sorry..._

Marinette thought about her parents and friends. If she would go, that would be the last thing on her mind! 

Her mom, her dad, Adrien, Alya, Nino...

People on the ground were screaming, yelling, wailing. It wasn't Ladybug that was falling to the ground, it was Marinette. A teenager. 

"NO!" Alya... Of course she was there. She would do anything for the Ladyblog. 

Falling and falling and the last thing Marinette saw, was Chat, and the last thing she heard were his desperate cries, and the last thing she thought, was _'I love you.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Chat was too late. The moment he saw her stumbling, his eyes grew wide. The moment he saw her fall, his heart skipped a beat. The moment he saw her transformation die, he couldn't breath anymore. 

_Marinette..._

"NO! MARINETTE!" he was still held back by the Akuma. _Damn Akuma!_

Why did it have to be like this? He had to help her! 

Adrien heard the screams from the bystanders. He heard the screams from his friends. 

"MARINETTE!" he screamed again. The superhero finally reached his baton with his fingers and used it to push the Akuma away. Finally free, he ran to where Marinette had fallen off, and jumped after her. 

But he was too late. Always too late... He saw her falling and falling, until suddenly, she wasn't. 

Adrien screamed and screamed as he slowed down. Marinette was lying on the ground unmoving. 

He dropped down next to her and held her in his arms, begging her to wake up. 

The world around him had stopped moving, stopped working. Why was he here? Why was he still alive and she dead? What was the point without her?

"MARINETTE!" Alya and Nino. Their friends. They were suddenly next to him. 

"Oh god no..."

_Beep beep._

One paw left on his ring, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. 

_Beep beep._

Final warning, that's what it meant. Just let it come...

With a last beep his suit disappeared and Chat Noir was gone, replaced with Adrien Agreste. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Bustier was sitting in class with her students watching, a video of the Akuma attack on the screen, when she saw four of her missing students on the television, one who was laying on the ground, moving no more.

"Marinette?!" She heard Alix exclaim. 

"Oh god, is that Marinette and Adrien?" Kim asked. 

"That's... That's impossible!" Chloé gasped. 

"Oh no!" Mylene wailed and the class started shouting.

Ms. Bustier felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were the Paris superheroes. The two teens who were in her class. 

"Oh, no..." she mumbled. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nadja Chamack was home, enjoying her free day, cooking for her daughter Manon, who suddenly shouted. Nadja ran towards the living room where her daughter was, when she saw the news broadcast on the television. 

"Marinette is on TV!" Manon excitedly yelled. She didn't know what was going on, but when her mom looked at the broadcast, her heart skipped a beat. 

"Manon," she said with a shaky voice. "Why don't you go upstairs and play with your dolls."

Her daughter looked confused, but listened. Her mom seemed upset, so she went to her room.

"Oh, god..." Nadja whispered. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, her daughters babysitter, the sweet girl who helped everyone, was _Ladybug!_ The Parisian superhero. 

And not only that, she was laying on the ground, with paramedics surrounding her. 

_What happened?_

 

* * *

 

 

Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng were helping a costumer, when the television in their shop suddenly reported a tragedy. 

"Oh no..." a elderly  female customer, Babette said. She was one of the regulars. "Is that your daughter?"

Sabine almost got a whiplash by how fast she turned her neck around. She stared at the screen as she saw her daughter on it, surrounded by her friends. But something was wrong. Marinette was in Adrien's arms, her eyes closed. 

Tom stood next to her as she noticed the text under in the screen. 

_**Ladybug revealed!** _

Sabine grabbed the remote and turned the volume on. 

"-and finally, while falling, Ladybug was transformed back to her civilian self. We now know her name is the 15 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a pupil here in Paris. We regret to inform that after her fall, she hasn't shown any signs of life yet. Paramedics are already on the scene although they say it would be miracle for someone to survive it, but we still hope for her safe recovery." even the reporter looked close to tears. 

Sabine dropped the control and Tom gasped. _"No..."_

Babette turned around to the other customers and shooed them out. 

"I'm so sorry." she said after everyone was out. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, but she saw that the parents were still in shock. 

"What are we going to do?" Sabine suddenly cried out. 

 


End file.
